Hidden Snake
by Imperias
Summary: Tretij Rebenok extracted the parasites from Eli and convinces him to leave with him, levitating them both to safety as Diamond Dogs started bombing the island with napalm. After they both landed in England they set off in their quest for vengence untill they find a boy with a hidden talent.


1986

Eli 14

Tretij 13

Harry 6

Eli hated adults, ever since Tretij convinced him to move to England they had been out in swarms. Even walking to get them food had been Eli's worst experience, he loathed to interact with them.

He walked down the last aisle and wished that Tre was with him, some reason the adults never ever approached them, maybe that's why he stopped coming. He needed to stop marooning around and get this mission completed.

"Hello, how are you today."

"Fine"

He loaded up the counter with his goods and finally made eye contact with the ditzy blonde supermom. Eli always seem to wind up down her lane to check out his goods,every week she would try and always fail to ask where his parents were and if he were alone.

"Lovely day isn't it" she smiled down at him.

Eli looked at her with a cold gaze and shrugged, he never did like England's weather. It was either too damn cold and windy or it was raining. He missed Africa and his men, he wondered what they were doing and if they even thought about him. No he thought. They didn't care about him, no one really cared. He was a leader, no one was meant to like him.

"Your awful quite today love. Is there something wrong" she asked, scanning the last of his items.

He didn't answer and simply threw the cash down on the table, glancing at the price that came up on the electronic screen.

"Would you like your receipt" she asked quickly before he could make a escape.

"What do you think" he uttered sarcastically and the next customer in line looked at him and shook his head. It Almost tempted Eli to rebuke back, but some of Tre tendences seem to be rubbing off him since he just took his bags and walked off.

Zap

"Eli please!. oh god! Help me! " Tretij appeared crying and truly terrified, he had never seen him like this.

"Tre calm down, i told you, not yo use your powers like this. What the hell is wrong with you " he said while Tretij collapsed and started hugging his legs making him drop his groceries.

Meanwhile a crowd started to gather around the comotion.

"Get up for god sacks, everyone is looking at us now. " he picked him up and managed to grab back the groceries left on the ground. " alright get us out of here, take us to your phantom pain."

Zap

They appeared in a playground, not somewhere Eli would ever go. They saw a group of boys beating up a young child, he didn't scream out in pain but held it in with inhuman resolve, no wonder why Tretij felt it compalde to act. Eli thought about breaking it up, But an idea formed seeing his friend in distress and the amount of power he possessed made him wait few more minutes. Maybe he would defend this boy.

"Eli please, something bad is going to happen" Tre said looking between him and the group of bullies still beating up the child. Eli just waved him off, waiting for the moment Tre lost his control, it wouldn't be long he thought.

Boom

Tre disappeared from sight, the bullies were hit by some invisible force and flew threw the air. Eli stood upright, a manic gleam in his eye. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and suddenly Tre appeared next to the boy, hovering above him. Eli frowned slightly, the red beret around Tre shoulder was gone and replaced by a sliver green crest on his heart.

Eli couldn't help but laughed at the bullies reactions, they didn't know whether run or fight back. Though when the sky darkened and the boy who they had beaten up got to his feet. A hiss louder than anything Eli had heard made him cover his ears. A massive snake launched itself out from the edge of the horizon, its body almost blocked out the hidden sun and it crashed mouth wide open into the group of bullies.

Eli tried to brace himself for the resulting shockwave but slammed back with it. He felt a hand secure his arm and the loud zap of Tre sounded off. Eli landed on soft grass and looked up to mushroom cloud sky miles away "Fuck.. what have you done.. Shit..they'll find us now" Eli said grabbing a hold of Tre's arm.

"I...i couldn't help it..Eli, theres two people in that boys head...he..he made that snake...he was so powerful i couldn't help but obey him" He glided over to the unconscious boy in question. Eli thought it was strange to have another soul trap inside another being, but he had sneaking suspicion only someone looking for away to cheat death and live on. He liked that idea, he needed to outsupiour Snake in every way. if was to take his revenge.

"What of the boy, do we need to worry about him being weak. We cannot be weak if we are to take down Snake, otherwise…" Eli turned towards the boy with that same manic gleam in his eye and felt himself frozen in place " Tre you better have some explanation for this. Now!" Eli barked at him ready to explode with anger..

"Stop it" Tre grabbed his head in agony, struggling to rein himself.

"You will not stop Tretij, you will fucking listen to me" he yelled at him, anger filling his head. Eli could manage to clench his fist, while Tre fell to his knees sobbing "Look at you, you need to man up and serious consider how to control your powers. Where's the Tre that almost destroyed Snake. " Eli said reeling all his anger into the words, he felt his head and neck loosen.

The boy laying beside them started to come to, Eli watched him blink a couple times, releasing a set of brilliant green eyes. Eli discovered he was now free from Tre's hold and rubbed his eyes and neck from the unconformable stiffness, he notices Tre had calmed down slightly weather was due to him holding the red beret around his shoulders or if the awoken boy had something to do about it.


End file.
